Sayuki Remix
by Tot-Senpai
Summary: The four journey own, only to gain a new member. This little girl has a crush on Goku, and how will Sanzo react to this? Jealousy rules us all. Sanzo x Goku : Lemons
1. Acceptance

**Saiyuki Remix**

_Darkness. The darkness had taken over the west. There was nothing left, only ruins and maybe a few humans left. Nothing more, nothing less. That was all there was to get from the youkai that was destroying everything in sight. The waves had become strong and stretched father. Gyumaoh was soon to awaken. Though luckily it would be a while longer. For the Metan Sutra was protected by one of the most powerful Saznos off all time. Though, that same Sanzo had the most ridiculous of parties. The Sanzo Party._

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Are we there yet...?!" Sanzo, the blonde haired priest with a bad attitude, growled with anger. His hand twitched, eager to shut the brat up. The man beside the brat wasn't helping anything, yapping and screaming. Name after name in the name calling. He could not take it anymore. Suddenly, the Sanzo leaped up with the gun pointed directly between them. His finger squeezed the trigger, only missing the two boy's noses by a hair. "Shut the hell up or both of you will feel the wrath of my gun!" Anger overwhelmed him. After a moment of silence and trembling, Sanzo sat back and enjoyed the silence.

Hakkai chuckled slightly, his eyes never leaving the small path they were driving down. "It seems as though we have reached the village before dark." The party had been traveling two days without a sign of a village. Goku was about to die because they ran out of food hours ago, Gojyo was about to kill Goku for yapping, Sanzo was going to kill everyone because he ran out of smokes and hated their complaining, and Hakkai was the only one sane enough to sit peacefully while this all happened. "Good. I'm starving!" Goku smiled happily.

The jeep stopped before the entrance, gasping at the large gate before them. "Hey! What gives?!" Gojyo screamed unhappily, throwing his fist up and yelling random words. "Oh my. It seems as though we aren't welcome..." Hakkai sighed, reaching out to put the jeep into reverse. His hand barely touched the knob when Sanzo stopped him. "Wait. Something isn't right. Hey! Is anyone in there?" It was quiet. Nothing strange for the ruined villages, desperately trying to rid themselves of the youkai attacks. The party waited for what seemed like forever before the gates opened slightly. Goku smiled, "Hey! Let us in!" A girls scream pierced their ears. All that was seen of her was her long black hair trailing behind her as she ran for her life. The party only stared. "What's up with her?" Goku asked, obviously not aware of the increasing attacks.

The gate was left slightly ajar, the party beginning to plan. "Should we go in, or just sit and wait?" Hakkai sighed aloud, feeling a guilt build in his body. He didn't understand. Why would someone be so scared they forget to protect themselves by closing the door? Sanzo got from the jeep and walked to the gate, pushing it further open. It consisted of a ruined village, buildings crumbled, and rotten fruits left on streets. Goku got out next, walking next to Sanzo with his hands on his hips. "Man. Good food going to waste," he grumbled. "Gross." A fan connected with the back of the boy's head, Sanzo being in control of this deadly device. "What was that for, Sanzo?!" The monkey boy screamed, his arms flying in the air. "Shut up or die." Jeep transformed back into his dragon state, now perched on his masters shoulder.

Hakkai smiled at the small dragon soon feeling him leave his shoulder. "What is it, Hakuryu?" He questioned softly, his eyes guided by the flying dragon. Hakuryu flew over to a small barrel, that seemed to be shaking. Gojyo got aggravated with this whole mess and reached into the barrel, pulling out a small girl. "No! Ah! Please don't kill me! Please, oh great Youkai!" She cried out, wiggling around helplessly. The red head stared down to her, shaking his head slightly. "Look what we caught. A brat for a brat. Here you go, Goku!" Gojyo threw the girl into Goku's arms, scaring her even more. "Stop! You're scaring her!" The girl whimpered and whined, wiggling around in his arms. She looked up to Goku with hearts in her eyes, "Wow! You aren't a youkai! And, hey, you're a cutie..."

Goku couldn't believe he was getting hit on by a 10 year old. He stood in amazement as the girl clung to him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. "Oh! It's my night and shining armor here to save me from the Youkai!" She giggled out, not knowing that Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were indeed what she feared so much.

The four walked down the street now, lead by the girl but was constantly attached to Goku. The boy was slowly getting more and more aggravated with her. "Um... Sanzo!" He pointed to the girl on his opposite arm and whined out in a whisper, "Help me...!" The priest laughed and kept walking until another voice arose from the ruins. "Kyali! Kyali! Where have you been?!" A woman screamed, now emerging from a hidden door. She stared at the newcomers with fear and disbelief. "It's okay, Momma! This here is my night in shining armor!" She said as she drug Goku over to the woman. She did not look happy but only shook her head and pointed to the door. "Come on inside, newcomers. Be sure there ain't no youkai a looking this way." The girl looked like the mother, long black hair with beautiful green eyes. They could pass as twins, one older than the other, of course.

The woman frowned and handed them a plate each, nothing much on it. "There ain't nothing more. We don't have much. Not since the youkai attacks." Obviously the four weren't happy on accepting the food, but it would be rude. Goku even didn't want the food, but his urge for hungry threw it. "Thanks!" He screamed, cramming some food down, happily as usual. Hakkai and Sanzo only ate a few pieces of bread. Gojyo and Goku then went at it. "Is there others, madam?" Hakkai asked quietly, smiling like always. Kyali was to busy clung to Goku's arms she didn't notice her mother's sorrowed sigh.

"No. Not in this village. Soon there won't even be Kyali or myself," she cried now. Tears blurring her vision as Hakkai rushed to hold her. She leaned into his arms, crying softly. Everyone paused, even Goku now had the respect for the dead. She looked up and smiled, easing away from him. "It's not your problem but... Maybe you could escort my daughter to the safe town on the other side of this forest?" The four looked to another, then nodded. They were, in fact, going to that town. The woman smiled, handing a small amount of money to them. "You can set off tonight, it would be best... They attack in the day. I'm shocked you four are alive." Sanzo stood, walking to the woman. His eyes glaring with a passion none has ever seen. His golden hair dangled before his eyes and making it nearly impossible for anyone to see the sorrow and pain in his violet eyes. "We stay the night."

She didn't know what to say. But in her heart she knew she could trust them. That night Sanzo, Goku, and Kyali slept in the same room. Sanzo in the bed, meanwhile Goku slept on the floor with Kyali clung to his side. She snuggled him closer but soon flipped over and off of the poor boy. _Finally... _Goku thought as he closed his golden hues. His brown hair brushed against his cheeks as he flipped on his side. _Sanzo-sama... _Soon the boy was drug into a deep sleep, meanwhile Sanzo laid awake. The boy never knew the violet gazes and stares.

**It was winter again. Goku was alone, yet again. Tears ran down his rounded cheeks, his eyes still puffy and red from crying. It had been 500 years since he was locked away, not a soul alive had he seen. He was alone and cold. _Why... Why am I alone...? _Silence. He would never get an answer. Silently he held his knees to his chest, tears still falling from his eyes. He hated winter, despised it. _Am I being punished for something I did...? Does no one even care...? _He sighed softly, letting his arms fold around his knees. Neither sorrow nor loneliness left his side.**

_**No... No one cares. Not one single person alive cares about me...**_

He gasped, sitting up quickly. His eyes focused on a small darkness in the corner the room. His breath drew ragged and short. _Sanzo never-... No... He came for me... I am sure of that..._ Goku turned to see Sanzo asleep, sleeping on his back. Silently he got up, trying hard not to make a sound, and made his way to the sleeping Sanzo. His eyes were focused on the framed face of his friend. His master. His God. "Sanzo...?" His eyes were growing full of tears. "Sanzo..."

Violet eyes gaze upwards only to be blocked by strands of brown hair. In a second, Goku had leaned down slid into bed. Arms thrown around Sanzo's curved abs. He was nicely built for a Sanzo. "Brat." He merely said, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. Only one person in the world could get this close to Sanzo and not get a gut full of bullets.

His heart was beating steady and his mind was at peace. He smiled at the small boy that completely devoted himself to the priest. Goku would always do as Sanzo had asked, no matter how much he said he hated it. Isn't that what love is all about? A blush now stained his face. He would never aloud admit his love for the boy, nor would he admit it in his mind. A complicated man with a pride he wouldn't allow to be broken. Never a day passed he didn't find himself falling more and more in love with the boy. Secretly, he wouldn't be have a bad dream tonight.

"Sanzo, Goku?" A girly voice questioned softly. She poked away at the priest's face, soon getting a gun in her face. "What the hell-...?" He muttered out as he tried to sit up, only finding the monkey boy pinning him by his sleeping body. Sanzo was quick to throw the body across the room, only getting a mumbling response along with a sleepy yawn. "Damn." Kyali looked to Sanzo and smiled. "Hakkai said to get up. We leave, we leave!" Quickly she disappeared from the room.

Sanzo yawned and sat at the edge of the bed, gathering his thoughts. He had often found himself staring at nothing and hoping for something. A soft whimper came from across the room, the boy sitting and whimpering slightly. "Is breakfast ready yet, Master?" Goku often called Sanzo master whenever they were alone, of course. Sometimes he would slip and laugh it off, saying it was a joke about how Sanzo is always as bossy as a master. In the back of Sanzo's mind was different. _I'd like to hear him scream that name, Master Sanzo, that is... Sending him into a pleasure he would never forget..._

It wasn't like Sanzo to think like that. Even though he was not a virgin he still never thought like that. Goku smiled and yawned again, taking in a deep breath. "Master, are we going to take that girl? I don't like her. She is very clingy and mushy."

The boy whined, slipping on his shoes. Sanzo sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking in a breath. He exhaled and left with a smile. "Sanzo, do you want a bun?" The lady asked, handing Gojyo a bun. He stared for a moment before noding. "I'll take Goku's too. If he found out he'd take them all." Everyone laughed, but stopped when Goku entered the room. Kyali screamed and clung to his side, digging her head in his chest. She was a little over half his size. "Oh! Gokie-sama! That means we can stay together longer!" She was head over heels in love with her but he did not feel the same. His love was for another. Maybe his love was for Hakkai? Sanzo? Gojyo? No one knew since he said he loved them all very much.

They stood before jeep, slightly confused. "Um... How will this work?" Hakkai chuckled, shaking his head. "Hm... Goku, I want you to sit in Sanzo's lap, alright? That should give everyone enough room." Sanzo jumped up, his gun to Hakkai's head. Angry again was building in the priest, for what reasons are unknown. "You fucking better be joking!" Goku laughed and unattached the clingy girl, only to get clung to again. "No! I want Gokie-sama! I want Gokie-sama!" She screamed, flapping her feet around viciously. Her mother shook her head and leaned against the gates. "Listen to them, Kyali. Please. And remember, I will always love you. Forever." Tears formed in the mother's eyes, slowly rolling down her face. Kyali nodded, climbing in the back with Gojyo. "I love you always, Momma! I'll see you again! I promise!"

Goku jumped in Sanzo's lap, a smug grin on his face. "Don't you dare move, ya brat." He growled out, leaning his head against the seat. The gun still laid in Sanzo's head as he wrapped his free hand around Goku's waist protectively. "Okay!" Hakkai laughed and pushed on the gas, sending them on their journey once again. No one looked back to see the woman drop to her knees, screaming and crying before a group of Youkai gathered around her. A sinister smirk on all their lips. "Yes. I promise too. We will meet again... In another life-time, my beloved daughter. Goodbye..." She never spoke another word.

The party journeyed onward. Passing many things by and by. Night fell, and the only thing to do was camp out. "Do you think my Momma is okay, Gokie-sama?" She questioned slightly worried. The boy looked back and shrugged his shoulders, getting a grumpy grumble from the man under him. He sighed and got off the man's lap, quiet not to wake the man. "Gokie-sama!" She leaped on his shoulders and smiled. "Sh! Don't wake the others. Look, I'm going for a walk. Alone." She pouted, but decided to allow him his privacy. Though she was clingy she knew when to back off. Sometimes. Goku did as he said, slowly walking through the woods, but careful to note where jeep and the others were. In case of emergencies.

His head was spinning from confusion, he didn't know anything anymore. How could he think when the person that he loves is so near to him? He growled as he arrived at a small waterway, a calm and quiet river. Quickly he stripped himself of all his clothes, placing them neatly on a rock and climbing in to relax. Not much longer he felt all his worries wash away as the water soaked in his skin. For a long time he had not felt so relaxed and finally it was feeling better than ever. His muscles where soar from all the battles and it was nice to relax for a moment. Slowly, his eyes slid shut as he began to go into deep though, a fight between him and his conscience. _I have to tell 'em how I feel. Though... I am afraid of their feelings for me. What will the others think of me? And what would Gojyo think of me?! God knows... I can't take this anymore! I have to tell 'em! I have too!_ He growled, stepping out from the river. He was refreshed now, relaxed. Quickly he slid on his clothes, but careful to shake himself dry first.

"Goku...? I got worried about you. Are you alright?" Kyali asked softly as she appeared from behind a bush. _How long was she watching me?! Perverted kid! _She walked to him and pushed her way into his arms. Her head burring into his chest as her arms pulled him close. "Gokie-sama... I love you!" She blurted out, startling the boy. He couldn't help but push her away. Not knowing how to react to such a rejection she paused. "Don't you love me? You never pushed me away before... And... I thought... You liked me?"

He shook his head. Brown bangs danced across his face as he dropped his head, a blush appearing on his face. Could he tell her he was in love with another male? Not only a male, one of his closest friends? A smile crept on his face as he thought oh his beloved. "No. I'm in love with someone else..." She gasped, her hand thrown over her mouth now. Shivers ran down her spine as she whimpered in rejected, and sorrow. "I love–...!" Suddenly, everything went black.

**_Would anyone come for me? Or choose to let me die alone? _Goku was always alone. Waiting for a day that someone would come. And now here he was again. Back in the same frightful prison he so hated and despised. He reached out from the bars, hoping anyone would see him. If only he could see his beloved's face once more... He would be content. But no one came. Was there no one to save him form the horrid prison?**

**There was one. One who came to save him. Those chains that dug into his skin were now broken from a spell. His eyes gaze up to a young blonde haired man, the Metan sutra on his shoulders. He was, indeed, the great Genjyo Sanzo. "Shut the hell up, brat." If he died now... He would die happy.**

"Where is he?!" screamed an angry voice, nearby it seemed. Goku's eyes fluttered a bit before his golden hues came in view. A muffled sound came from his mouth, he couldn't speak. Rustling around didn't make things easier, only sharp pains in his ankles, and wrists. He wiggled a bit but again his ankles, and wrists hurt. "Do not move now, Son Goku the Monkey King." The boy turned his head slightly to see a young woman, dressed in all white. Her long white hair almost touched the ground, her golden eyes could kill, her lips were a fire red, and her pale complection made her lips and eyes stand out. She smirked and ran her long nails along his back. Slowly she grasped the back of his shirt and brought him up to her face to face.

"You see, the Sanzo Party does not need you. I will prove just this. Really, what purpose do you serve in this party? You aren't the strongest amongst them. You aren't the smartest amongst them. All you are to them is an annoying little brat that always eats and never works." Goku's eyes shivered in fear and pain, not physical pain but emotional pain. He whimpered a bit, his eyes closing for a moment. She brung him close and held him to her heart, letting her voice sing a soft song. "Come with me, Son Goku. Live with me, forever."

Goku let his tears stream down his face before he allowed the woman to unchain him and carry him somewhere far away from his pain. A place in which he so desperately wanted to call home. But his home was with his master. The place where Sanzo took him, clothed him and raised him. He was, believe it or not, like a father figure to him. Sanzo was the only one who would even be nice to him, somewhat. And when he cried from nightmares it was Sanzo who allowed the boy to wrap himself in Sanzo's arms. _Sanzo... Forgive me, Master-sama... _

"Goku! Goku! Please, answer us!" Hakkai shouted, feeling Kyali cling to him more. Tears were streaming down her face as she so desperately tried to call out the boys name. Hakkai picked her into his arms and carried her, to afraid to loose her. "Jeep. Come." He called over his shoulder, and the dragon did just that. Hakuryu was always the one to sniff out the others in danger.

Sanzo grabbed Hakuryu and held him to his face, a growl exiting his parted lips. His gun was ready to kill whoever laid a hand on him. Goku was like a son to him, he had raised him. Ever since Sanzo helped Goku escape his prison. "Tell me, where is Son Goku?!" Gojyo twitched at the name but said nothing. It only reminded him that Goku was no ordinary kid. He was in Monkey King. "Be gentle, Sanzo. We WILL find him." Hakuryu only cooed and escaped the man's grasp before getting beaten to death. He began to fly in the direction of Goku's sent. "You know a mother is vicious when it's child is in danger." Sanzo cocked his gun.

"Do you want to die, Gojyo?!" Hakkai and Gojyo flinched at the thought. "No! I want my Gokie-sama! Gokie-sama! Gokie-sama!" Kyali began screaming, flapping around in Hakkai's arms wildly. Sanzo sighed and continued to follow the dragon, careful to watch all around them. Nothing. It was silent and that scared them even further. Soon they heard children's laughter and a mother's laugh. "Do you hear that, guys?" Gojyo pointed out, peeking from behind a bush. "That brat!" Sanzo ran over to see that Goku was, in fact, one of the kids laughing.

The youkai put Goku on the ground, he suddenly jumped up and gasped at the beauty. It was like a kids paradise. "Whatever you like, whatever your hearts desires... It will come true here." She smiled. Slowly she showed him around, pointing to various places that had kids happily playing. "What is this place?" Goku asked, still in a state of shock.

She smiled and pulled him into a warm embrace. "It's my Utopia. I created it for my children. Goku, you are now one of mine. My child, please, stay with mommy." The boy's eyes began to water as her hugged her back. He had never known a mother's love, only what Sanzo had given him. He smiled and nodded his head, the woman giggling with glee. "Are you hungry, love?" She asked softly. He nodded happily, throwing his hands in the air. 

But he felt the guilt and sorrow in him. He wanted to be with Sanzo and them, but, like she said, what good was he? He wasn't smart, or strong, or even a hard worker. He did nothing right. Slowly he made his way into the grand kitchen. He ate till he couldn't stuff another bun in his mouth or he'd throw up. "Wow! That was awesome!" He gladly said, now standing to stretch. 

A few kids grabbed his hands and begged him to play with them. He complied and went outside, being followed by the loving mother. All this woman wanted was a family of kids who loved her. They all smiled happily, playing with Goku and calling him big brother. There where kids of all ages, until the age of 18, of course. There was an age limit. "Stay here, Please?" Goku looked to her and smiled, but not a true smile. And she knew it.

"What do we do?" Sanzo paused. What could they do? All the people looked to Hakkai and Kyali. Then they looked to Sanzo with a smirk. Sanzo aimed his gun at Gojyo and Hakkai quickly. "Do you WANT to save the brat, or not?" Soon, Sanzo had no choice but to act the part. He growled and shook his head, snorting. He tucked his gun where it was hidden and picked Kyali into his arms. "Come. Act along with me. Oh, for the moment, I am your father." She tilted her head curiously.

Sanzo and Kyali waited until midnight to walk to the castle-like home. He snorted and knocked on the door, preying he wasn't found out for a Sanzo. Though he had hidden the sutra and removed his top layer of clothes it still didn't feel right. A woman answered the door, her eyes focused on the child. "Help us... Please... My daughter and I need a place to stay the night. Or the youkai will attack..." The woman nodded and let him, he instantly noted she was a youkai herself. She smiled. "I'm not affected. I promise." He nodded and carried Kyali inside, being led into a small yet comfortable room.

"You may stay here the night, and as would you care to become a father of many, young man?" She asked softly, smiling ever so kindly. Sanzo paused for a moment, as if in deep thought. "I'll think about it tonight. And let you know in the morning. Thank you, kind lady." She bowed slightly but before walking off stopped. Her eyes now focused on the man's well built body. "You may walk around, but please do not disturb the children."

Sanzo sighed and stood up, shaking off the eerie feeling. "Stay here. I have to retrieve monkey-boy." He said, now stepping outside. His footsteps could be heard down the corridors. Violet eyes looked around in search of his companion. Slowly he walked by each room, hoping to hear something. Nothing. But soon he could hear soft snoring. _Goku..._ He thought quickly stepping before the door. He quietly poked his head it, noticing it was him. Slowly he entered and shut the door, locking it.

"Goku...?" He sat on the edge of the bed, now shaking the boy's shoulders. Golden eyes now met with violet ones. He sat up quickly, more quickly that Sanzo was prepared for. "Why are you here?!" Goku snapped, his fangs showing slightly. He was not happy, and he made it obvious. Sanzo growled and grasped Goku's shoulders hard, giving a slight squeeze. "Damnit, it's Sanzo. Damn brat." Goku slapped his hands away, not looking him in the eye. His face turned a deep red before his eyes filled with tears. "I know that. I mean why are you here? I thought I was worthless and no good... And no use in the Sanzo Party. I want to stay here with Mom!"

Sanzo frowned. "What did she say to you?" Now the priest was enraged by this woman. Someone had told the most precious person to him, that he wasn't precious to him at all?! How dare they! "How can you say you're useless? You mean more to us tha–" Goku growled and slapped Sanzo hard. He couldn't hold back the tears that now slid down his face. He hated himself right now. He really hated himself right now. _Oh no! Sanzo is going to hate me for sure... And... And–...! _Goku cried, and cried for a while.

Sanzo had allowed the boy to dig himself into his chest, feeling those tiny arms wrap around his waist. His hands now rested on Goku's back, softly patting him to curb his tears. He never was good at wiping away those tears, so he let him cry. But, to Goku, it was better this way. The boy now stopped crying and looked to Sanzo, placing his hand on the wound. "I'm sorry... Sanzo-... I mean, Master... I'm sorry!" He whined out.

_I won't lose Goku... Ever! _Suddenly, Sanzo's lips crashed with Goku's in a bruising kiss. Not one jerked away but Sanzo felt ths hesitance in the boy's actions. Their eyes were locked on each other's, Sanzo didn't even close his eyes in a kiss. Go figure. Slowly he pulled away, hoping he didn't frighten Goku away. He now thought about it. _What if he didn't feel the same...?! Oh shit... I just fucked it all up, didn't I?! _He was interrupted by Goku wrapping his arms around Sanzo's neck. "Master... Do that again, please." The monkey boy was nervous, he could tell instantly, but he complied his request.

Their lips met again, this time in a more gentle fashion. Goku's eyes slid shut meanwhile Sanzo's did not. He felt bad because of this, but didn't change his ways just for-... His eyes slowly shut themselves as he pulled Goku closer, deepening the kiss. The priest's tongue trailed across the boy's lips, asking for permission. It was granted easily, and quickly Sanzo plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth. Goku moaned into the kiss, soon flapping his arms around as a sign he needed air.

When, finally, Sanzo pulled away Goku was taking in deep breaths. "You tried to kill me!" Sanzo snapped. "No... You're just inexperienced!" Now the two smiled and once again felt their lips crash, and their tongues fight for dominance. Sanzo won easily, of course. "We need to leave." Goku nodded and got up, pulling on all his clothes. He often slept in only his boxers, but only when he knew he couldn't sneak into Sanzo's bed at night.

Silently the snuck back to Kyali, after Sanzo explained what he did to get inside, and began to exit the castle when a voice echoed. "Nii-san? Are you leaving us...?" A little boy, no older then 3, runs to him and clings to his leg. Goku sighed and nodded his head. "I won't let you, my son." The lady youkai called, angrily. "You can not have my son! He is mine!" She then held up her hand, her nails extending and piercing Sanzo's shoulder. He screamed in pain, soon dropping Kyali to the ground. He wince and with his free hand reached for a gun, meanwhile soon that shoulder being pierced as well. "Sanzo!" Goku screamed, summoning his Nyoi-bo. "I will not allow you to hurt my precious Sanzo-sama!!" Goku screamed as his Nyoi-bo made contact with the woman's head, blood now pouring from her busted head. Her nails retracted.

Sanzo reached for his gun, its now cocked back and ready to fire. "Kyali. Leave now. Go to the others." She agreed and ran out the gates, quick to find Hakkai and Gojyo. "Goku! Quick!" The boy was quick to hit the woman once again, then rush to Sanzo and head out the castle. They successfully make it out into the forest, but find themselves completely lost. "Shit." Sanzo growled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess we better start walking, Master Sanzo." Sanzo nodded and began making his way through the woods.

Nothing but insects and animals were out, nothing like the usual nights. Sanzo grumbled angrily as he put a cigarette to his lips. "Um... Sanzo..." Goku called out as he stepped beside Sanzo. His hands shaking nervously as he reached for his master's hand. The priest looked down and narrowed his eyes, now taking the cigarette from his mouth. Smoke slipped passed his lips as he began to talk, "Touch me and die. Now what do you want?" Goku quickly pulled back, shaking nervously again. "When you-... Um... Kissed me... Did ya, you know, mean it...?"

Sanzo paused. Could this boy really not know? He ignored that and pushed back some bushes, smiling at the sight before him. "Come." He said now walking away, disappearing behind the bushes. Goku was quick to follow. Behind the priest stood a beautiful view, the stars lighting the sky and causing the lake before them to glow from the moon and stars. There were mountains in the distance that made the world ever more beautiful. Goku was left speechless at the sight as he headed to Sanzo, who was now standing before the lake. It wasn't often that people got to enjoy such beauty and it was lucky for Sanzo and Goku to see it.

"Master, it's... Its..." The boy was once again speechless. "Beautiful." Sanzo finished. He was now before the boy, his hands reaching to touch his rounded face, after ridding himself of the cancer stick. Could he really fall for such a forbidden temptation? Sanzo gave a smile. _Yes, I could._ With that Sanzo's hands brushed against the boys cheeks as he planted a soft kiss on the boy's lips. This time he had to close his eyes, it was like force was making him. He was now in a battle between his tongue and Goku's. Sanzo couldn't resist his urge any longer. He had often dreamed of touching Goku, holding him, kissing him, and even making love to him.

Suddenly, his hands acted on their own. Now gliding up Goku's shirt only to come across a perked nipple. He soon began twisting at it as his mouth left the boy's, traveling down his jaw line and to his neck. His lips brushed across a sensitive spot on Goku's neck, causing him to tilt his head to the side for better access. Sanzo began sucking away at the boy's neck, suckling and biting while his fingertips now traced across Goku's flat stomach. Although he ate a lot he was still slender and fit. "Sanzo..." Goku moaned softly.

He was willing to give Sanzo everything. Everything and anything he could. Goku breathed out huskily, his eyes screwed shut as the older man attacked his neck, continuing to suck and bite at the sensitive flesh. He was to busy working on the boy to even think about the results of their actions. "Don't yell to loud, Goku..." Was all the preparation that Sanzo gave as he slid the shirt off the boy's form and throwing it to the side. Soon the elder kissed his way down Goku's chest, taking in one of the nipples. Meanwhile he teased the other with his fingers.

Goku was now moaning softly, his lips trying to close but the pleasure was overwhelming. His hands clenched the loose cloth on Sanzo's body as he felt Sanzo switch to his other nipple. Again he was trying to hold in his moans but failing miserably. Sanzo smirked. Now making his way further south. Soon he pushed Goku back on the ground, while he lowered himself on his knees. He leaned over the boy's form, once again attacking Goku's neck.

"Stop... Stop teasing me, Master Sanzo..."

"As you wish, Son Goku..." Sanzo resumed moving down his body, kissing his chest but not stopping. He soon reached the body stomach, dipping his tongue down into the boy's navel. Goku chuckled slightly then groaned. "Hurry! Please!" Sanzo smirked and dipped down lower, unzipping the boy's pants with his teeth. Very skilled, eh, Sanzo? Slowly he reached up and slid off the pants from the slender hips, down to the knees and along with the boy's boxers. He gained a soft gasp from Goku as his throbbing erection was released from it's prison. For a moment Sanzo could only stare. He wasn't big but he wasn't small.

"Don't stare..."

Goku wiggled a bit, a blush staining his face. He soon covered himself with his hands only to get them pushed away. "You're beautiful, Son Goku. All of you." Sanzo leaned his head down and kissed the tip of the pink head. Goku let out a simple sigh of pleasure, panting slightly. Wanting more moans and gasps, Sanzo took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Goku threw his head back, letting his moans echo in the nights breeze.

Sanzo's tongue slid around the head, the into the slit before going back to swirling around the tip. Goku was beginning to rock his hips, as if he wanted more. He did. Sanzo placed his hands firmly on the boy's hips before the boy's member was engulfed into a warm, moist cavern. Goku moaned loudly, he just couldn't keep quiet. _Sounds wonderful..._ Sanzo thought as he began to bob his head up and down on the boy's member, soon reaching up and massaging his balls. "Master Sanzo-sama! Oh... Oh! I'm– I'm- I'm coming!" Goku moaned out, now thrusting his hips up.

Without warning Goku thrusted up, his member being taken in to the hilt. Sanzo relaxed his throat, letting the boy take some dominance in fucking his mouth. Goku moaned louder, and Sanzo could feel Goku's release was near. "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Warm, salty liquid was released within Sanzo's mouth and he tried to take all of the semen but some spilled from the corners of his mouth. He leaned up and licked his lips. "Oh.. Sanzo... I- Mmm... Sleepy..." Goku's eye grew heavy as he felt himself being drug into a slumber. Sanzo smiled and kissed the boy's lips before letting him fall asleep.

"I can have my pleasure another time, Son Goku. Good night."

**Sanzo reached to him, taking Goku's hand into his own. "You're coming back to me," Goku smiled at this. All he could think about now was Sanzo's words. He wanted this man. He needed him, loved him. Nothing in the Heavens nor in the depths of Hell could take his love away from Sanzo. "Forever." Sanzo added. His gaze a soft and gentle stare. **

**Goku had wanted other words. 'I love you, Goku.' That is what he so longed to hear. He had never heard someone say that to him. Would he ever? Thoughts jumbled around in his head, he couldn't see straight. Even if it was a dream. It became fuzzy. "Sanzo! I... I-!" He paused. _I love you..._**

"Thank goodness you and Goku are alright."

"We had a little incident but we're fine."

Sanzo's voice echoed in his ears. It was wonderful. But was night, indeed, but a dream?_ No... I couldn't have been! Because, I mean, ya... Sanzo had pleased me with his mouth... Was that wonderful feeling not real? _His golden eyes slid open as he began to awake. His usual morning yawn had taken action. "Morning, Gokie-sama!" Kyali screamed, leaping on him. As always, Kyali was clung to Goku and ready to give him every bit of her affection. She smiled softly, slightly grinning. "Gokie... Sit with me..." She begged.

Sanzo took his seat up front and turned his head, staring at Goku. "Come, brat. We're leaving." This gained a laugh from Goku, and a smile. Kyali, obviously, was furious because instead of Goku siting int Sanzo's lap it was her. "I'm lighter! I'll sit here today, Sanzie-sama!" Sanzo's eyes began to twitch. Hakkai looked over to see Goku and Gojyo fighting again meanwhile Sanzo was getting very tired of Kyali. "Now, now... Kyali. I think Sanzo would prefer it Goku sat there, you see, he isn't very fond of people near him. Much less siting on him. Only certain people."

"But-! Sanzie! Don't you like me, Sanzie?!" The jealous one now was Goku. His argument between Gojyo and himself had stopped instantly when she called him Sanzie, since he didn't hear it the first time around. Gojyo waved a bun infront of the monkey boy's face and it still didn't distract his angry gaze. "Get off. Kyali." Sanzo said as calmly as he could. She still wouldn't listen. Suddenly, Kyali found herself knocked upside her head, and herself replaced with Goku. She looks to the man beside her and began to cry wildly. "Sanzie hates me! He hates me!"

"You're just asking for death."

"Awe, Sanzo. Be nice." Hakkai chuckled before frowning. A gun was cocked and aimed at his head. "Can we get going now?" Goku whined, leaning his head back on Sanzo's shoulder. Everyone braced themselves for the worst but nothing happened. Sanzo didn't snap, nor tell him to move. Hakkai nodded slowly and began to drive off towards the village. Somehow, Goku knew not to further the questions he had been wanting to ask until him and Sanzo were alone again. "We should be there in a little while."

They all agreed it would be better te get there quickly. But, as luck would have it, the jeep broke down and transformed back into Hakuryu. The dragon whimpered and groaned, soon being taken into Hakkai's arms. "Good boy. You did your best." Goku groaned as Kyali once again attached herself to his arm. She giggled and laughed, soon getting on Goku's last nerve. Her laughter stopped when Goku shoved her to the ground. "I do not like you like that, Kyali."

Goku walked away, leaving behind Kyali to cry on the ground. Gojyo sighed and picked her into his arms, soon carrying her off towards their destination. He was walking behind Sanzo and Goku when he noticed it. Goku was following Sanzo and calling him Master Sanzo. _That little brat is in love, isn't he? Well, poor boy is going to get his heart broken really soon. _He shook his head and continued walking, trying to comfort Kyali as she cried herself to sleep.

"Hakkai, you take her...erm... Nevermind." Gojyo said, looking now at the huge fortress. "Oh dear... Hello! Can you let us in?" There was a silence. Nothing was happening. Sanzo held up a hand and growled, and slowly the door opened. "Sanzo, how did you do that?!" Goku gasped as he walked inside, right after his master. There were men guarding every door, and looked like every hall. The fortress wasn't a city. It was a temple for priest to reside in.

A bald man walked up to the four and bowed, his eyes narrowing at the three normal people, so they call them. Sanzo looked back and frowned, knowing what he would say. Just like in their previous travels the same was in all temples. "They're my slaves." He noted. The man now looked down to Goku.

The man was now glaring at Kyali, then back to Goku. Slowly he shook his head, bowing. "He and the girl are not old enough to be a slave, Master Sanzo. So they can not reside here. My apologies." Sanzo was now getting mad, and only the four could tell by his calm reactions. He grabbed the man's kimono and held him up, growling. "He can stay. And he will stay. He is my son and she is my slaves daughter." The man whimpered and nodded quickly, bowing instantly when his feet touched the ground. His face was pale now, and everyone looked to Sanzo in surprise. "My apologies again, Master Sanzo! Please forgive my rudeness! So, um, you and your son may share a room, and the others with the young lady. Tane! Show these people to their rooms, please."

Tane, a young blonde haired boy no older than 12, walked up and bowed. "Yes, sire. This way." He walked off now, trailing down many similar halls that seemed to be the same every time. Sanzo grabbed onto Goku's hand and drug him along, who was oblivious to anything going on. When they reached a room, fit to hold a king and queen, Tane turned to Sanzo and Goku to bow. "This is your room, Master Sanzo and son." Gojyo took a peek inside and gasped. It was absolutely huge! He gasped and shook his head, pointing inside then tugging on Hakkai's arm.

"I hope our room is like this!" Tane laughed and continued down the hall, but it was only two doors down from Sanzo and Goku. He bowed and walked off, leaving behind and angry Gojyo, laughing Hakkai, and passed out Kyali. The boy turned back to watch the girl grumble and make her way on her feet. She turned and their eyes met, instantly they fell in love. Sanzo made his way inside, after throwing Goku into the room, and closed the door.

"That hurt, Sanzo! Be more gentle next time."

"Brat."

The boy walked around the room, admiring how huge and beautiful it was. He couldn't begin to imagine how much it must have coast. In the silence a rumble breaks out. It was Goku's loud, hungry stomach begging for food. "Master, I'm hungry. When do we eat?" The boy complained, getting on Sanzo's nerves again. Without warning he walked over to Goku, his hand resting on the boy's cheek. He leaned down slightly, pressing his soft lips to those of the boy he desired. It was only a moment before he broke away, hearing the door opening.

"Sorry to disturb you, but dinner will be arriving shortly." Goku screamed and threw his hands up, flapping them wildly around. He was so cute like that, acting as though it really was his first meal in 500 years. _How ever did he survive without food? I mean, a week is the longest, isn't it? _He paused when the door shut again and this time it was Goku who made the leap.

Their lips now were crushed together in a bruising kiss. Sanzo stared down at the boy who was so into the kiss he was lost in the moment. His eyes were closed and his arms snaked themselves around the Sanzo's neck. It was once again a fight for dominance. Sanzo smirked against the boy's lips as he inched the boy towards the bed, but not once breaking the kiss. "Wyah... Wait-... Sanzo!"

He didn't listen, only moving the boy's shirt off and onto the floor. His hands glided across the tan skin, Sanzo staring lustfully and taking it all in. Every inch his eyes could see. "Why do you stare at me, Master Sanzo?" Goku questioned, now removing the sutra from the older man's shoulders and placing it on the floor. He couldn't help but want more as he slowly began to remove the kimono-like outfit. Slowly, Sanzo's broad shoulders and tight leather shirt began to be revealed.

"Because. Just like you love staring at me." Sanzo smirked, slapping the wandering hands away as he slowly dipped down to take the boy's nipple into his mouth. Roughly he abused the nub, biting it hard before soothing it with his skillful tongue. Goku could only grasp onto the covers and hope no one heard his loud moans. His eyes clamped shut as his head flew back, mouth open and moans pour from his throat. It was overpowering, and unbelievable. Sanzo was going to please him again. He so longed for this once more.

Sanzo traveled down, after a few minutes of abusing the boy's chest, to the flat stomach. He slowly ran his fingers over the nice developing abs, his hands not missing an inch of skin. Slowly he ran his hand over the obviously bulge in the boy's pants. _This must be painful for you too... I can wait a while longer. _While to busy thinking his body was moving on it's own, removing the pants and boxers quickly and slinging them aside. They were of no use anymore. His tongue slid out and slowly caressed Goku's slit. Rewarded with powerful moans emerging for the depths of Goku's throat as he was soon being dragged into a world of bliss.

_This can't be real... It is WAY to good to be real. Oh god, Sanzo! Sanzo! _The older man smirked. "Oh, Sanzo-sama! Kami...!" He was really doing a number on the boy as his tongue swirled around the slip, often he would only take the head into his mouth before removing it. God, Sanzo was such a fucking tease. And still, Goku was enjoying every minute of it. Bored of this action, Sanzo took the boy's length, all the way to the hilt. His throat muscles seemed to relaxed as he deep throated Goku. How did he become so skillful?

The monkey boy screamed as his release grew closer, his hips bucking up to meet each bob of Sanzo's head. Sanzo's hands made their way to the boy's sac and could feel the retracting and releasing of the balls. He was so close. Too close. All stopped, and Sanzo moved away. "Not yet." He muttered with a smirk.

The boy whimpered from loss, almost crying for release. "Sanzo... I need-!" He was stopped by Sanzo's lips against his own. He could feel the older man's tongue run across his own, massaging it. He didn't complain, but he did buck his hips when he felt a hand rubbing his inner thigh. Sanzo's hand was awfully close to his ass. "Hey! What are you doing Master Sanzo?!" Goku jumped, not aware of how two males make love. He was still new to all of this, even new to finding release. Never had he thought about touching himself but now he wanted to.

Sanzo placed his finger over Goku's lips. "I'll be gentle." He could feel Goku shiver underneath him. Maybe he should not be doing this. Maybe he should not love him. But something told he that Goku needed him. The boy's golden eyes began to water slightly as Sanzo began to searched the room. "Oh boy. No lubrication." He looked down to the boy, shivering in fear. Sanzo frowned, and thoughts swarmed in his head. _I should not be doing this. With no lubrication... _

Goku leaned up and kissed his master's lips. "Don't hesitate. You've come this far, show me what it feels like to be loved." Sanzo froze but soon nodded. He could feel Goku remove the kimono completely, Sanzo stood, and felt the cloth fall from his body and onto the floor. "Master Sanzo... Are you-... Um..." Sanzo smirked slightly, removing his shirt, arm bands, and boxers. He stood in from of Goku with himself and all his glory. "Oh my god... You're huge!"

The priest laughed a bit, his pride building more. He crawled back onto the bed, careful not to put all his weight on the boy. "It hurts, Sanzo. It really hurts..." His violet eyes focused in on the fear in his little monkey's golden ones. It was going to hurt. But Sanzo would do everything he could to make it as painless as possible. Sanzo pushed two fingers into the boy's mouth, ordering him to suck. He was smart to do as he was told. Sucking away until Sanzo felt enough saliva was on his fingers. "Relax." He said as he slid his fingers to the boy's puckered entrance. Slowly he slid in one finger, feeling the boy's muscles tighten around his finger.

"Ahh! That... That feels weird, Master Sanzo..." Goku admitted. Slowly the priest began moving his finger in and out, then adding a second finger. Goku whimpered slightly out of pain, grasping on to Sanzo's arms. He waited a moment before scissoring the boy, stretching him for what was about to come. "I'm much bigger so... This is going to hurt, Goku."

The boy whined, wiggling a bit as Sanzo removed his fingers and spit in his hand. "Ew! What are you doing?!" Sanzo laughed and began slicking his member with the saliva. He shivered at the cold feeling. As he felt ready, he slid on top of Goku and pressed his member at his entrance. The boy gasped and threw his arms around the priest's back. "Master! I'm scared!"

"It's alright. You can dig your claws into my back." Goku whimpered and felt the man began to push into him. He cried out in pain as he felt the head slide into him. Sanzo held back from ramming into the boy and repeatedly fucking him into the mattress. He waited for Goku to adjust before pushing any further into him. "It hurts!" Sanzo froze. He was afraid the pain was greater than the pleasure sure to come. Slowly he brought Goku into his arms while he sat up on his knees. The boy was now straddling Sanzo's hips.

"Just claw me. I'll be okay."

"But... but... It'll hurt you."

"Isn't it me who is hurting you?" Goku screamed again when he felt Sanzo now pushed to the hilt. His claws dug into Sanzo's shoulder blades, causing the crimson blood to flow down the priest's back. His grip didn't let up, the pain was just to great for him too. "Sanzo!" He cried, leaning his head down on his shoulder and whimpering. The priest was having a hard time holding back, and the boy wasn't helping by his muscles clenching tight around his member.

He laid Goku back on the bed, slowly pulling out before slamming back in. "Master! It- It hurts!" Goku cried, dragging his claws down the priest's back. Sanzo clenched his eyes shut, slowly pulling out and slamming back in, over and over. All he could hear was Goku saying it hurt but it all vanished when he angled his thrusts a bit and received a cry of pleasure from the boy. Sanzo threw his head up, his violet eyes staring in worry. "I'm sorry... I'll stop..." Goku pulled the priest down into a passionate kiss before growling. "Stop now and I swear I will rip your fucking throat out!" Sanzo smirked and began resuming his actions, thrusting in and out before hearing the boy cry for more.

"Master Sanzo! Oh Kami... Sanzo! Harder... More!" He would cry as the priest complied, ramming it in harder and faster. Goku moaned loudly as he finally reached his peek, his seed being spilled onto both male's chest. Sanzo stopped for a moment, feeling the tightness around him. It was, indeed, overwhelming but the man had learned to hold back his release from previous experiences. Anyone was lucky to have Sanzo's seed inside them.

But no one except Goku was lucky enough to have Sanzo hold back from hurting them. The monkey boy was the luckiest boy in the world. Sanzo was soon to be his. "Ready for round two, Son Goku?" He smirked. The boy's once closed eyes now opened slowly to gaze into lust filled violet ones. He gulped and felt himself being lured into a trap. "Round t-t-two?!" He whimpered out, feeling Sanzo's still hard member press against that sweet spot. "Oh god...!" Goku was getting hard all over again.

Sanzo reached down between their bodies and grasped the boy's member, slowly pumping up and down on it. He could hear the boy whimper and moan, giving all he could to the man. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Sanzo, Goku? We wanted to know if— Oh my..." Hakkai's eyes focused on Sanzo and Goku slowly in rhythm. Goku screamed and dug his face into Sanzo's chest. "Get out, Hakkai." Sanzo glared, his voice was ragged.

Hakkai quickly backed out and shut the door, leaning back against the wall. Slowly he walked back to his room, staring at Gojyo happily. "What's with you?" He asked, eyebrow perked. Hakkai chuckled slightly, walking over and sitting down on the bed. "Oh, just happy that two people finally confessed." Gojyo paused and leaned over, his head resting on Hakkai's shoulder. "You mean us?" He laughed slightly. The man blushed and looked down, softly placing a kiss on Gojyo's lips.

"No. Sanzo and Goku."

"Sanzo?! Goku?! Seriously?!"

Hakkai laughed and pulled Gojyo into a warm embrace, falling back onto the bed with a smile. He ran his fingers through the man's red hair, smiling. "I love you, Gojyo." The man beside him smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "I love you too, Hakkai." Slowly the door opened, revealing Kyali and Tane. The men laughed and welcomed them. "Goku is screaming Sanzo's name, very loudly, might I add." Gojyo paused, impressed. Hakkai blushed and shook his head, continuing to lay back. Tane and Kyali made their was to the table. "Never would have believed that Sanzo would ever stoop so low."

* * *

Chihaya says:

This is my first story submited here and I was wondering how I did I do? Good, I hope. I know it's long but I've been really into it. Maybe I should add more chapters... I shall! Muwahaha! Because? I can. Lemme know what you think, thank you! Oh, flame me if you must. I don't care. I will only have to say I don't care. smile Anyways... runs away


	2. Denial

**Saiyuki Remix **

"You better be ready... You hellions!"

The last thing Goku knew was the sound of his ragged breath in tune with those of his companion. He had given Sanzo everything he had, everything. There was nothing left but his life, which he would gladly throw away for the priest. His golden eyes were closed, and his body was aching. Sweat ran along the curves of his body, not missing an angle. Slowly, he opened his golden orbs to stare blankly at the ceiling. _Does this mean... Sanzo is mine? _His head rolled to the side to stare at the man he loved so dear.

His golden locks were stuck to his forehead, sweat running along his body as well. _Master Sanzo..._ He closed his eyes and shifted his weight, for now he was laying his head on the priest chest. His right hand rested on the rising and falling chest, the part his head wasn't laying on. Content. Everything was perfect bliss. He would not want to miss a thing, nor want to end the moment. Though, at times, Sanzo got a little rough it still was an amazing experience. _I want to do it again... One day... Having the man I love pleasure me was-_ He smiled. _Heaven._

Sanzo's violet hues came into view as he opened his eyes. His head lowered slightly as he felt the monkey boy rest on his chest. It was, indeed, wonderful. He had never felt so alive. Nor had he ever felt so passionate about someone. "I love you, Master Sanzo." Goku said breathlessly. He didn't get a reply ; he wouldn't. Sanzo never was good at expressing love, it was amazing he had managed the courage to kiss the boy. _Was it wrong?_ Sanzo asked himself repeatedly. _Was it wrong to take away his innocence? And was it I who was the one he should give it all away for...? _He couldn't stop wondering. "Hn."

He scoffed slightly, siting up and pushing the boy over. "You are heavy, brat." A smile was on his face, and not any smile, a true smile. The boy whined, grumbling and yapping on about how he shouldn't be treated like a kid. "Sanzo...?" The priest leaned over and pulled his cigarette box from his kimono, leaning back against the headboard. He pulled a cigarette from the box, placed it to his lips, and looked around. "What?" He asked as he leaned back over, removing the lighter from the hidden pouch. Again he leaned back and lit the cigarette, inhaling and then letting the smoke roll from his lips.

"What are we now?" Goku asked happily, crawling over and snuggling in the silk covers. Sanzo knew what the boy wanted. A relationship. However, could Sanzo really go through that kind of commitment? He removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled. Goku nudged the man a bit, wondering if he would ever gain an emotional answer from the older man.

"Nothing."

"Nothing... At all, Sanzo?"

The man glared down at the boy. No emotion except anger raced upon his face. Slowly the boy sat up, gathering the blanket into his lap. "Exactly." The last thing Goku could remember was throwing the covers off him, slipping on his boxers and running. Nowhere. He had nowhere to go but he still ran. Out of the room, down the hall, and from Sanzo's presence. The man ran his fingers through his still damp hair, feeling beads of water trace down his cheeks. He knew the boy would forever hate him. The way it should have been from the beginning.

**It was dark. Emptiness was around him once again. Slowly his gazes focused on the small birds playing outside the rock prison. His arms reached, but failed to grab onto the only happiness the boy could find. "No... No... No! I want-... I want my Sanzo-sama! He is mine! MINE!" He screamed. Tears seemed to be his friend. Sliding down his face constantly, with no end in sight.**

**He reached again but this time Sanzo did not come. He would not come. No one would. Would his precious Sanzo show up to save the day?**

Goku stood at the gates. His eyes watering with a sorrow he really wanted to forget. His heart felt like daggers slashed away ai it, leaving his heart torn beyond reasoning. Those innocent golden hues were blurred by the water that flowed uncontrollably from them. But through all this, could Goku hate the man he loved? "Goku, are you alright?" It was a familiar voice. Though not of the man he wished it to be. "Hakkai... Does- Does he hate me? Was I only a one night stand...?" Those questions had to be answered.

Hakkai wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder, letting his chin rest on those said shoulders. The older man could not tell him what he wanted to hear, nor could he be sure of what he wanted to hear. All he could do was tell him the truth. "No, and yes. Sanzo can not be caught up in–" A hand slapped him. It was Goku. He had turned around quickly, giving Hakkai the reaction he could only give. Even if the older man was like an older brother, he still could hurt him. "I hate him. He hates me. That is how it should be."

He was outside now. Away from everyone, but he wasn't away from the pain. It was at the pit of his stomach, and it would not leave. He dropped to his knees, and slammed his fist against the ground, now cursing the man he loved. His loyalty meant nothing to the priest? Nothing at all? It was dark out, nothing but the stars allowed him to see. "Sanzo... You truly are a bastard..." He whimpered out, feeling the tears never ending.

Something caught his attention. It wasn't the sounds, it wasn't the sight, it was the smell. The smell of rotten flesh and pints of blood. Goku slowly stood, now his eyes searching the woods for a reason behind this. And there it was. A man in a white rob, much like that of Sanzo's. _It couldn't be... Master?_ His thoughts ran wild as he smiled, running happily over to the man. "Master Sanzo! I knew you cared!" Laughs echoed in vein as the man's face was revealed. His hair was black, his eyes a dark green. Glasses were planted at the end of his nose.

"My, my. Goku, isn't it? How are you?" He had a smug look on his face, a sense of accomplishment. The boy stopped, his fist tightening. "Why do I smell blood, Mister Priest?!" He growled, not bothering to ask his name. He knew this man, but from where. His mind was racing and nothing came to his thoughts. It was blank. He began to whisper something ; something that resembled the words Sanzo muttered when he made a spell. "Hey... What are–?!" He screamed in pain as his body froze, paralyzed. The man walked over to him and smirked, reaching to touch his face.

"This won't hurt a bit... Until the after effects kick in."

"Le-..ave,,, Me-... A-lo..ne...!"

The man smirked, grasping on to the golden headband that kept Goku's sanity. A heartbeat pulsed through the boy's trembling body, his eyes glowing with a golden hollowness. "See you later, brat." He smiled and walked away. Never had Goku in his life wanted to end his own life. Until now.

"Ah... Ah...! Aghhh!" He screamed in pain. It was surging through his body, tremendous amounts of pain. But all the while, he was hoping the one he loved would save him from the horrid pain. No luck prevailed. It was happening again. His hair grew long, but only a small amount in the back. His fangs began to sharpen, along with his claws. He was losing his sanity again. All of it... Nothing left but revenge. Revenge on Sanzo.

Sanzo laid back again, his cigarette resting plainly on his swollen lips. He wanted him again. To take him in his arms, claim him, dominant that boy. Every inch of him. Slowly he ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the trails of tears that had dried so long ago. It was amazing that he was able to cry at all. He looked around, noticing the man in the doorway. "Damn cockroach." He called, his breath still ragged. It wasn't from exhausted it was from crying.

"He ran away." Gojyo called, his voice stern and harsh. He was in no mood to hear any excuses from the man. His friend was hurt, crying, and alone. He wouldn't settle for anything less than his only friends to pair. "Go get him, prick." Not another word. He had left by the time Sanzo had sat up, the silk covers running down his chest and nicely tuned abs. _I want him... I want to be inside him. Make him mine, all mine. But-... But I fucked that up a long time ago, didn't I? Or would he still praise me? _He slowly got from the bed, taking up the robes and reattaching them to his body. 

He made his way down the halls, noticing the monks giving hard glares and cold stares. Whisper upon whisper, chant upon chant. He knew that they had heard, but it did not matter anymore. All that mattered was getting Goku to accept him once again. He pushed open the gates, listening to the screeching sound as they closed. He heard a calling. The same calling Goku had done, but only the words were different. 

**Pain and misery... Help me, Sanzo... I need to feel you against me...**

Sanzo began to walk towards the one place he KNEW Goku would be found- The forest. A monkey is a monkey, after all. He made his way down the dirt trailed path, noticing the footprints engraved in the dirt. A sigh escaped his red lips as he slowly reached his hand into his robe, pulling out his gun. His footsteps were the only noise being made, except the whispering of the wind. It was calling to him. A wind that carried the boy's words along to him.

**Never again... Never again will I let him hurt me. Die, Genjyo Sanzo! **

If the boy wanted to kill him, he would. Enough said. Slowly he made his way down the path, yielding as he spotted the golden reflection. It was, in fact, the monkey boy's headband. _He really is going to kill me._ Sanzo thought but smirked. _Let him._ He kneeled down, taking the headband into his hands. As he leaned back up he noticed the shallow breaths being echoed through the forest. He knew that breath. He heard it scream, pant, and even become ragged with lust. Pure innocence shattering.

"Kill me. Kill me, Son Goku..."

Nothing but silence. Would the boy really be able to kill the man he loved? Even if the Minus wave ran through his veins, could he really kill him? Sanzo threw his gun aside, all weapons removed. He looked around, staring at what could be oblivion in golden orbs. He never knew those orbs were following his every move. He crushed the headband in his hand, the shards of that band falling out of the man's flat palm. He rolled his wrist, pouring them from his hand. He wanted Goku to be free but he realized what he did. The promise he had made now echoed through his ears, his heart shattering and breaking into complete darkness. He felt alone, and stupid.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_It was in the mountains. Snow was falling. They had just defeated a youkai, a friend. They made him a grave, along with the ones he had to dig for the youkai children. Yakumo, was the youkai's name. Goku stared down at the grave, pondering. Sorrow was weeping over him. He could hear the men calling, but he did not know what they were saying. He was wrapped up in thought, scared and childish really. "Sanzo?" The priest paused, turning to the small boy. Their matching capes rushing through the snowed wind._

"_If I, um... If I ever..." He was scared to say. But nevertheless he had to know. Yakumo had been effected by the Minus Wave, like most youkai adults. Sadly, the Sanzo Party had to kill him. His madness was soon to destroy the villages if not. Gojyo and Hakkai merely stood, not saying a word. They knew the point the boy was making. Though it was a scary thought, it was one that needed to be asked. As well as answered. _

"_Nevermind. Just forget it." Goku whined out. However, Sanzo knew the question even without a the question being asked. "I'd kill you." Goku turned, his face a serious one. It looked hurt but strong, he needed to know who would be the one to take him out if his youkai side was taken over by the Minus Wave. _

"_I would." Sanzo would never let anyone kill Goku. And, sadly, Goku smiled._

_End Flashback _

* * *

He did not want to kill him. He really didn't. But without that headband, well, Goku was just another raging youkai set out to kill. He was no longer any different than those youkai. _No! He is different! He is Son Goku, the Monkey King!_ Sanzo snapped at himself for even thinking Goku was the same as them. Quickly, the man spun around. As he looked down his face came in contact with claws. It bruised his cheek in a fiery punch, his hand going to hold his abused jaw. "Goku...!" He gasped out as he stared down at the boy, blood rushing down his fist. Sanzo hadn't noticed the scratch marks left on his left cheek.

**You came for me... And now, Sanzo, you will die...**

That sad voice again. "If it isn't Genjyo Sanzo here to kill me." The raging youkai smirked, his fist coming in contact with Sanzo's lower abdomen. The man coughed, falling to his knees. Blood spilled from his mouth from the impact, feeling his insides turn. It was burning. A painful burning that could not be put out. _Is this the punishment I deserve, Son Goku, for hurting you so badly? Then continue... Kill me. Abuse me._ Goku noticed the priest had no resist whatsoever. "You are no fun now, asshole. Aren't you going to break me some more?!" Goku rammed his foot into the man jaw, knowing he busted something. Luckily, for Sanzo, he got away with a busted lip and sore jaw. But his torment was only beginning.

The boy walked over and knelt down, his hands snaking around and grasping the golden locks. He tugged, yanked, and pulled at his hair. "Scream for me." He smirked, ripping out a few strands of hair. The priest groan in pain, his hands finding it's way to his mouth as he felt more blood coming from his stomach. It was burning. Like fire, no... Like a heartbreak! Was this what Goku was feeling when Sanzo said they were nothing? "Scream!" Goku demanded, his hand grabbing the priest hair again, this time he rammed the man's face into the dirt.

_I-... I deserve this... No, I deserve worse... _Sanzo reminded himself, feeling the boy repeatedly ram the man into the ground. When he finally stopped Sanzo was relieved yet slightly terrified. Something worse was bound to happen. "Get up." Goku gripped the man's wrist, yanking him with such force it dislocated the man's shoulder. He screamed in pain, howling out in the night's breeze. This gained a smirk of amusement from the monkey boy. "How does it feel, Sanzo? Nothing compared to how I hurt." He slammed the priest into a nearby tree, pinning his arms above his head,

**I will make you beg for life. Beg for me to take you... I want you. I need you, please... Don't abandon me! I love you... I hate you... Then why can't I stop thinking about you. Help me, Sanzo-sama...!!**

Confused, Goku began dragging his claws across Sanzo's upper arm, which was exposed from the robe. The claws were digging into the priest skin, making him wince and whimper. "Beg. I want you to beg, Sanzo." The man shook his head. He rather die than beg for anything. _Anything...?_ He questioned himself now. Doubt was rolling through his head. What would Sanzo beg for? Goku growled and withdrew his claws. His fist now making impact on the man's abdomen once again.

"Fuck...!" Sanzo gasped, feeling blood run along his body. "I'm sorry... But before I die... I want you to know something, Son Goku." The boy smirked with amusement once more, his golden orbs fixing on Sanzo's violet ones. He ran his fingertips across his forehead, removing the golden strands of hair from his face. "And what is that, dear, precious Sanzo-sama?" He laughed at the nickname.

Time seem to stand still as Sanzo lowered his head, allowing the few drops of water to run down his face. Yes, he was crying again. This time he didn't hold back anything. "Goku. I love you!" He blurted out, gathering a startled gasp from Goku. In that moment Sanzo forced the boy's hands away, his body now thrown on the boy. Their lips crashed and soon Sanzo was probing the boy's lips with his tongue. Goku stood still, those words rang through his youkai ears. Had he heard him right? He had to, he was, after all, a youkai! He felt the man's tongue and without thinking parted his lips.

Sanzo forced his tongue inside, swirling to all the sensitive spots in Goku's mouth. The youkai was to stunned to protest, and Sanzo knew it. Though he was focused on pleasing the boy he truly desired. Slowly, hesitantly, he pulled away. His eyes fixing on the boy's in a lust filled stare. Goku stood wide-eyed, scared to move. Even though he was strong he did not feel so strong. He felt the priest press against him, his arms sneaking their way around Goku's waist.

"I love you, Goku. I always have and-... I am sorry."

"Sanzo, I-... Can we...?"

The older man nodded, closing his eyes and leaning down for another kiss. His fingers made their way through the boy's hair, feeling the long locks growing shorter. He pulled back, feeling Goku fall into Sanzo's arms, weak and passed out. Sanzo smiled and picked him up bridal style, carrying him back into a warm and wanting room. "Tomorrow, Goku, you will feel my love for you once again. This time, however, I will answer truthfully." He walked through the halls of the quiet temple. His room mere inches away as two men stood behind him with a smirk.

**Even though he was in the prison again... He felt content. And he did not feel alone anymore. Sanzo was there beside him, a smile placed upon both male's lips. Goku was curled in the man's robes, their fingers intertwined and their lips crashed together. It wasn't a kiss full of sexual intentions. No, it was a kiss full of passion, lust for another, and undying love. They pulled apart only momentarily before their lips crashed once again.**

"**I love you, Genjyo Sanzo." The boy spoke cheerfully.**

"**And I love you, Son Goku." Sanzo replied happily.**

"Wake up." Sanzo nudged the boy. It wasn't until his eyes opened he noticed the older man, hovering over him. His golden orbs happily welcoming the sight, though it was slightly awkward seeing bruises on Sanzo. The older man smiled, leaning down to capture Goku's lips in a kiss. It did not last long because the party walked in. "Sanzo. We really must be getting ready to leave now." Sanzo grumbled, soon agreeing. Hakkai smiled, sitting down on the bed. His hand traced the soft bangs dangling before his eyes. Goku yawned slightly, sitting up and smiling. Hakkai was always like the big brother that he never had.

"G'Morning, Hakkai. Gojyo." Gojyo rammed his palm on the boy's head, slamming his face back into the covers. "G'Morning, Chibi-Chimp!" He laughed. Hakkai smiled and stood up, feeling Hakuryu perch on his shoulder. Sanzo was siting at the table, reading a newspaper, and smoking a cigarette. "I'm low on smokes. We need to get some more before I fucking kill somebody. Notable the cockroach." The red haired man snapped, throwing a pillow he snatched off the bed at the priest's head.

"Fucking prick."

"Don't call Master Sanzo a prick you damn perverted water sprit!!"

"Since when does baby monkey talk big?!"

"Ever since I became a man, you goddamn cockroach!!!!" Goku paused, now blushing madly before ducking under the covers. Hakkai merely let out a small laugh, Sanzo was chuckling, and Gojyo was forcing Goku to surface from the ocean of silk.

Goku struggled but no matter what he was caught. Held up by the arms he hung before Sanzo, only his boxers were on his skinny body. Gojyo smiled triumphantly, throwing the monkey boy in Sanzo's lap. "Make your 'slave' get dressed." The man looked down to Goku, the monkey's eyes watering slightly. His small face turned chibi as he whimpered cutely, making it hard for Sanzo to force a frown. He gathered up the strength and slammed a big paper fan against the boy's head. "Get dressed, slave."

They gang laughed as the boy forced Gojyo, and Hakkai from the room. "Give me about an hour. I'll be ready..." He smirked, slamming the door and locking it. Sanzo gave the boy a questionable look but understood everything when he saw Goku blush a deep red. His index fingers pressing together nervously as he began to tremble. "Um... Heh, Sanzo... Mm... I was wondering... You know, if you..." Although he was not innocent anymore it still embarrassed him. _Cute._

Sanzo stood from the table, the newspaper thrown to the side, and his cigarette still burning in the ashtray. His footsteps echoed in Goku's ears and it caused the boy to jump slightly. A smirk crawled across his face as he now stood before Goku. Slowly he leaned down, his hand stretching out to rest on the wall behind the boy. "You know... You are so fucking cute right now." He slowly brushed his lips against the boy's, his tongue instantly probing at the swollen lips.

Sanzo grunted when he denied access. "Open." He demanded as his lips once again pressed the boy's. This time Goku reacted to the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Sanzo to find every sensitive spot in his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, his knees already about to give out. Suddenly, Sanzo began to step forwards. Now the boy was pinned between both the wall and the priest. Although, this was something Goku found to be arousing. Again he let out a moan, his hips thrusting forwards to grind against his lovers. Yes, they were lovers now. Everyone would know, but they did not care.

"Wait, Sanzo... Why-?" Sanzo pulled back, his arms protectively, yet lazily on the boy's hips. He leaned back a bit but only to stare into Goku's eyes. He knew the question, or rather, the rest of the question. "I was scared." Sanzo admitted quiet easily. His violet eyes not leaving golden ones. This time Goku leaned up and capture the older man's lips in a bruising kiss. "Explain everything. No lies. No secrets."

"Do you think the temple would accept such a forbidden situation, Goku? Honestly. I think, in religious terms, they would give us a death penalty." He softly brushed his lips against the other's, feeling a slightly shiver run through their bodies. Goku nuzzled his head into the crook of Sanzo's neck and shoulder, softly nibbling at the skin. He gained a hiss from Sanzo but he would not dare stop. His tongue ran across the skin teasingly before his teeth sang in, deep. Blood gushing from the wound but was soon removed by the same tongue as before. It glided across the mark ; a mark of property. Why the priest allowed the monkey to mark is unknown, but it could be from his desires for the boy.

As the crimson liquid stopped it's flow the boy resumed nibbling along the neck. Slowly making it's way along the jaw line. He was instantly rewarded with gasps and pants, short breaths and even soft mewls of pleasure. _God... Now even I can't resist such painful experiences... I need release... _Sanzo's mind was filled with images of the monkey boy's lips around his pulsing cock, sucking him off and even deep throating him.

"Sanzo... I- um... I wanna... Mmmm..."

"What is it? I'm in pain right now...!"

The boy whimpered, feeling Sanzo's hands run along his back and shoulders. His hands were once again resting at his lovers hips, now he was grinding with the boy. Goku released a moan of pleasure, forcing himself to hold back an even louder scream. After a moment he regained his state of mind and resumed his questioning. "I want to-... Um... PleaseYouWithMyMouth...!" He blurted out to quickly. Sanzo gave a slight painful twitch, or more so, his throbbing member gave a painful twitch. He growled, the pain was haunting. "Repeat that, but slower. Damn brat."

The boy whimpered, feeling his heart gaining speeds in it's beating. "I said... Um... I want to-... Plea... Pleas..." Sanzo growled, his hips now bucking into the boy's own. Goku screamed pleasurably, his head flying back as the pleasure spread throughout his body. "Please. You. With. My. Mouth. I want to please you with my mouth, Master!!!" Monkey boy just couldn't control himself, could he?

"Fine. You're in charge," he smiled. "Up to a point." He was sure to add that part. Making sure the boy wouldn't care it to far. No way would Sanzo be on bottom. Unless Goku really, really, really wanted him too. Goku's eyes widened with anticipation. He would be seme for a bit. Slowly he spun the two around ; Sanzo being the one in between. The boy was quick to attach to the older man's neck, kissing and sucking all spots until he gained a very loud gasp. _B-I-N-G-O was his name-o! _Goku smirked and again kissed that tender spot. This time Sanzo released a soft moan, his eyes clenching shut.

Sanzo could feel his ache worsen. He needed a release. Now! He closed his eyes and grinded against Goku, hoping to make the point across. He knew if he tried to speak his voice would surely fail him. "Patients is a virtue, Master... Or should I say, Slave." Goku wanted to tease. And he didn't know how good of a job he was doing. "God... Goku just–... Please me!" That was as close to begging the boy would get. Agreeing, Goku slipped down the man's body, after removing the tie that held up the robes. The robes dangled slightly, draping from the man's firm body. Oh, Goku wanted to stare forever. But the priest was not about to let him.

Goku slowly dropped to his knees, his hands grasping the man's boxers (Really, boxers?) And slid them down with him. He gasped again when he saw the man's size, sort of afraid to touch it. Sanzo was really going to give this boy his trust... His personal trust?! The priest kicked the boxers aside, his hands busing trying to gasp anything behind him for balance. Nothing. He screamed in pleasure when he felt the boy's breath on his member, now hardening even more painfully. "Fuck... P-Please me... Goku..." The monkey boy complied, his hands wrapping around the man's length, making a slow and teasing pace. He blushed as his mouth reached up close, now mere centimeters away. He lapped out his tongue. He wanted to taste the man first.

Pre-cum was slipping from the pulsing head, slowly running down the shaft. This only helped in the handjob. Goku pressed his tongue against the head, jerking back as more pre-cum spilled from the top. He shook his head in distaste but instantly went back for more. It wasn't a bad taste but you have to expect it. Slowly, again, he ran his tongue over the head. Sanzo threw his head back and let his ragged breaths be head, his moans to fill the air, and his right hand to run through brunette hairs. "Ahhh!" Goku shivered, his mouth now engulfing the head of the pulsing member. It wasn't to bad.

Slowly he inched down the length, taking in as much as he could before his gag reflexes kicked in. With the inches he couldn't take in he massaged with his hand, his mouth and hand pacing together. Sanzo began chanting Goku's name, the room growing ever so hotter. "Fuck! So... So– Good... Goku!" He moaned through his teeth, biting down on his lip. He wanted to cum, so badly. But what would Goku think if he released in his warm, moist cavern? _I'm... I'm going to-...! _Sanzo threw his head to the side, feeling the boy's tongue teasing the slit. God. This was unbearable. Goku pulled back momentarily. "You can cum in my mouth, Sanzo." He simply said, now going back to his ministrations.

A knock from the other side echoed in Sanzo's ears, followed by a voice. "Sanzo? Goku? Are you alright in there?!" Kyali was calling from the other side, and oblivous to the constant moaning. "G-Go aw-away, Kyali!" Sanzo mustered out as Goku ran his finger teasingly over the tip, slowly probing at the slit. When there was silence, Goku resumed. This time he had to please ALL of Sanzo. He wanted to. He relaxed his throat and took it all. He slowly began working his way and before long something salty released from the tip. Sanzo screamed out his lovers name, his hands griping tightly on the boy's hair as he entered an orgasmic high. He closed his eyes and panted, now fulling leaning back against the wall for support. Goku was trying to swallow it all but some leaked out of the corners of his tiny mouth. "Mm. It actually taste sort of good!"

All sense of control Sanzo had shattered. He pushed the boy back into the bed, instantly crawling over him. His clothes were already off, except for the leather arm bands. "Ahh... Sanzo!" Goku was relieved of all articles of clothing before he felt Sanzo's hands roam his body and his lips being viciously attacked. _Oh my... God! Fuck... Fuck! Take me... Take me..._

Goku cried as the man grasped the boy's raging hard-on roughly. He began a rough pumping on the boy's manhood, feeling Goku tense. He smirked when those words echoed through his ears, making him hard once again. He knew this would be a one round show. All he wanted was for Goku to cum more than once. Meanwhile his mouth devoured and crushed Goku's lips his hand was soon finding a white seed empty on the long fingers. Goku arched his back and screamed in ecstacy. That was orgasm number one for Goku. He looked to his older lover with half closed eyes, feeling the gazes on his body.

_Oh boy. Round two..._ He thought, smiling at the thought. He loved the feel of the man's cock being burried deep within his tight entrance. He loved it, even craved it. Sanzo had stopped his actions but soon began pumping up and down on the length again, making Goku gain another erection. Then he stopped, and Goku whimpered. "Patients." He said as he reached over, searching for something. "Damn. Where did I put it?!" He now was angry, but soon he found Goku wiggling under him.

"Forget it! Fuck me! Take me!"

"I'll hurt you."

"I can handle! Fuck... Fuck me!" The man sighed, no use putting up a fight. His fingers ran across the boy's mouth, "Suck." He demanded. Goku's golden orbs fixed on his earlier essence spilled over the fingers. Sanzo realized this and sighed, pulling the fingers into his own mouth and sucking them dry of any semen. After he blieved enough saliva was on his fingers he moved down to the boy's puckered entrance. "Are you ready?" Without an answer Sanzo slammed a finger into the boy, not hesitating to insert another. Goku hissed and wince, feeling slightly uncomfortable. _Is being his lover always going to be this painful?! _Suddenly another finger was added, causing Goku to snap back and scream.

Sanzo muttered an apology but soon was stretching the tiny entrance as he moved his fingers in and out. He was searching. That one spot that made the boy give complete control to him. "Ah! Ahhh!" He found it. Now he wanted more. Both of them. "Do that again... Do that again! More!" Goku was reduced to begging. But, being the sweetheart he was, Sanzo complied. Slowly pressing his fingers against that spot repeatedly before pulling away. Goku whimpered, and whined.

"I'm entering now." Sanzo said as he placed his member near the entrance. _Not dry! Not dry, you idiot! _Sanzo cursed himself. No matter how much his own member was aching he still wanted this to be perfect. He may be a bastard but he wasn't a fucking bastard. He growled, moving his palm to his face and spiting in it. "Ew, gross, Sanzo!" Goku cried. He watched as Sanzo rubbed the saliva on his erection. The older man hissed at the cold as the saliva made contact with his ache. "Want me to fuck you dry? No. Didn't think so."

"But, Sanzo, I would have done it for you."

The older man smiled, reaching over and kissing the boy's lips. "Want to _really_ please me, Goku-chan?" He question seductively. The boy shivered but nodded. "Get on all fours." The boy did as he was told, flipping over and resting on his hands and knees. He felt the older man's throb press against his entrance, one hand lancing around his waist. He could feel Sanzo's breath on the back of his neck. Golden orbs disappeared behind eyelids as he felt Sanzo's breath now at his ear. "I'm sorry."

A piercing scream echoed down the halls, making all the templers stop and look around. Goku was crying now, tears falling down his face and onto the bed. _God. Being his lover fucking sucks! And not in the good way... Ow... I'm sore now...! _Sanzo was a rough lover but it was amazing that Sanzo was actually holding back from his roughness. If it was anyone he would have fucked them without a care, but not Goku. "M-Move..." Goku ordered. His voice was husky, full of lust and passion. Nothing was better than this feeling ; completion. He could feel Sanzo's hips pull back suddenly rammed back against his ass. He moaned slightly but it was only to cover up the real pain he was in.

Sanzo was moaning. Something he tried so hard not to do but this time he wouldn't, couldn't hold back. He angled his thrust and was rewarded with a loud moan ; he could feel the boy shiver and shake beneither him. He was at a slow pace but it was enough. Enough for a while, anyways. Both men were moaning in bliss as each thrust was harder and faster. "More! Harder... Faster...!" The older man complied, he wanted his lover to be satisfied, after all. They both wanted this. "How can you-... ah... Still be so damn tight? Oh god...! Ahh!" He could feel Goku's walls begin to clench, signaling he was close.

His hand snaked around the boy's hips, the other holding his hips and pulling it hard back onto his thrust. He grasped the boy's erect shaft, smearing the pre-cum down the shaft. Slowly he hand began to pump, but soon began in time with his thrust. "Sanzo! SANZO! I'm-! I'm-!" He screamed, moaned, and cried out in pleasure. Nothing but pure ecstacy taking him over. His seed spilled over his lover's hand as he felt the man release into him. They gasped in pleasure, both now completely exhausted. They collapsed, one on top of the other. "Fuck... I-... That was wonderful, Goku..."

The boy nodded. Nothing was better than the time they were together, a since of completion washing over them both. When the older man began to pull out Goku only pulled him back. "Wait... I want to feel complete a little while longer..." Sanzo smiled, turning the boy around to face him, while remaining inside that tight warmth. He nuzzled his face into Goku's hair, enhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo. "We need a shower."

"Awe, Sanzo. I like the smell of musky, hot, ass-sex!" Goku was obviously joking, but Sanzo smirked. He kissed the boy's forehead and let him cuddle up to his chest. "So do I, Goku. So do I." He closed his eyes, hoping no one came in nor came to get them. But he knew this wouldn't last. They HAD to keep going to the west. "Come on. We need a shower." He removed himself from the boy, picking him up bridal style. He carried him into the bathroom, where they enjoyed a nice, relaxing shower.

Kyali skipped down the hall, entering Gojyo and Hakkai's room. "They're having sex." She called. Gojyo shot up from the bed and Hakkai sweatdropped. "Now, now... Um..." Kyali paused for a moment before looking to Hakkai. She ran and jumped on Gojyo's chest, looking seriously at Hakkai. "I want to know: How do two guys have sex?"

Kyali was knocked to the floor. "Ouchie! Gojyie!"

"You can take this one, Hakkai. Toodles!" With that Gojyo ran from the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Kyali and nervous Hakkai. He looked to the door and whined a 'help me'. Hakuryu tilted his head and laid back down, not bothering with anything. Kyali hopped back in the bed, smiling. Her face had a curious expression. "Well... You see, Kyali... Um... heh heh... Another time, maybe." She whined but did not pressure the matter. She had already seen it all happen between Hakkai and Gojyo. She got up and ran to the door, turning back to see a flustered Hakkai. She smirked.

"You are the uke like Goku!"

She left, leaving behind a speechless youkai and questioning dragon. "Oh my... I guess, this means, she saw Gojyo take me." He whined, falling back against the bed. He let out a small laugh before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I really couldn't see Goku as a seme, or me as a seme for that matter." He laughed before feeling his lover's lips against his.

"That's my uke-boy."

"Be nice."

* * *

Chihaya the Fallen says:

Hee hee... My second chapter! Yay! Smutness... I'm so bad! I bet some of you are thinking that Hakkai should be seme but for your information... I could see that but- He is an uke in my fanficition. Get over it. Should I continue? Hmm... Lemme know! I love writing these things! And do I have to write a disclaimer? Wyah! Remind me of how I will always be a poor little fan-girl!

Disclaimer: I do--- ::Police show up with big guns and rabid dogs:: --- Not... OO;;!


End file.
